1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic drainage tube holder that is inserted into an endoscope treating tool insertion channel to hold a drainage tube in a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to exhaust secreting fluid stored in the pancreatic duct, the biliary duct, etc., there is an operation for holding a drainage tube in the human body via an endoscope. In the related art, first the pancreatic duct, the biliary duct, etc. are pricked by a pricker, through which a guide wire is attachably/detachably inserted, from the wall of the body cavity via a treating tool insertion channel of the endoscope (particularly, an ultrasonic endoscope).
Then, the drainage tube is inserted into a hole, which is formed by piercing using the guide wire as a guide, while leaving the top end of the guide wire in the diseased part. Finally, the guide wire is pulled out such that the drainage tube is left in the pancreatic duct and the stomach, or left to spread over the pancreatic duct and the duodenum.
The related endoscopic pricker used in such an operation is constructed so that the inner tube, to the top end of which a tubular needle (e.g., an injection needle) is provided and to which the guide wire is detachably attached, is inserted into an outer sleeve. The outer sleeve can be inserted/extracted into/from the treating tool insertion channel of the endoscope along the axial direction thereof.
In order to hold the drainage tube using the endoscope, as described above, troublesome operations are required. That is, after the pricker has pierced the pancreatic duct, the pricker is pulled out while leaving the top end of the guide wire in the pancreatic duct, and then the drainage tube is inserted into the pancreatic duct using the guide wire as a guide. In particular, it is very difficult and troublesome to remove only the pricker, while preventing the top end of the guide wire from being pulled out from the pancreatic duct or the biliary duct.
Therefore, a patent application, disclosing an endoscopic drainage tube holder in which, after the pricker has pierced the tissue in the body cavity via the endoscope, the drainage tube can be held easily in such pricker, has been previously filed by the inventors of the present invention (Patent Application No. Hei 9-306710).
The gist of the configuration of the previous endoscope drainage tube holder is that the pricker for pricking the organic tissue is provided at the top end of the flexible guide wire that guides the drainage tube. Then, the drainage tube is fitted on the guide wire at a position in the vicinity of the top end, and held there by frictional resistance. The pusher, which is formed of the flexible tube to push the drainage tube in the forward direction, is then fitted loosely on the guide wire.
FIG. 33 shows a situation in which such a drainage tube holder 90 is passed through a treating tool insertion channel 71 of an ultrasonic endoscope 70. The pricker 91a formed on the top end of the guide wire 91 then pricks into the pancreatic duct 102 from the stomach wall 101. Under this condition, the drainage tube 93 may next be inserted by pushing the pusher 92, which is fitted loosely onto the guide wire 91, until the top end of the drainage tube 93 reaches the pancreatic duct 102.
However, in this configuration in which the guide wire 91 and the pusher 92 can be independently pushed forward in the side operating portion (not shown) for executing the pushing operation, it is very difficult not to move the guide wire 91 when the pusher 92 is pushed in the forward direction. If the guide wire 91 is moved, the pricker 91a formed on the top end may be extracted from the pancreatic duct 102, or conversely the pricker 91a may break through the pancreatic duct 102.
In addition, if both hands must be used to push only the pusher 92 forward, while simultaneously pressing the guide wire 91 so that the guide wire 91 does not move with the pusher 92, an assistant is needed to operate the endoscopic drainage tube holder 90. Therefore, not only does it take much time and labor to operate the endoscopic drainage tube holder 90, it is very difficult for the operator to execute the operation precisely.
Besides, when the guide wire 91 is pulled from the inside after the drainage tube 93 has been set at the correct position, the drainage tube 93 as well as the guide wire 91 may be pulled out, and the drainage exhaustion is not performed. Sometimes the above operations must be repeated completely from the beginning of the operation.